


Bedroom Negotiation

by cadey (haekass)



Series: Demonic Lawyers [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: She's in love with the boss and thinks he's totally oblivious to it and he's nothing but disappointed in her. Interesting things that you hear in a bar...





	Bedroom Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from the Unfortunate Orphaning.
> 
> //
> 
> Note: the term 'bitch' is used here by Inuyasha, but not meant in a derogatory way.

The rain was coming down in sheets, drenching everything that didn't have enough sense to scurry for cover. To Kagome Higurashi, it capped off an already rotten day. And yet here she was, darting under every available cover, trying not to get soaked, on her way to a bar. She knew that she was just setting herself up for disappointment, since every man she attempted to date seemed to fail in one area or another. All except one, that is. And he wasn't exactly available.

With the way the past five years of her life had played out, she shouldn't have been surprised to find that she had fallen in love with her boss. But it did, and she had spent six miserable months trying to get him out of her mind. Hard to do when she saw him everyday, Monday through Friday. Their laughing conversations had dwindled until they were non-existent, and the tension between them was so thick it could have choked. Now it was a miracle if he didn't snap at her at least once a day.

When she finally reached the bar, her hair was plastered to her head and her shirt, thankfully a dark green today, was in much the same state, highlighting her slim build. She stayed in the doorway for a moment to catch her breath, and to look and see if her friend was there yet. Thankfully, there Rin was, swirling a straw around in a drink, near the back of the bar. It was darker back there, easier to hide. Kagome slid onto one of the bar stools around the table, cursing her height all the while. "Hi Rin."

Rin looked up suddenly, apparently startled out of a daydream of some sort. "Oh! You made it!"

"I got caught in the rain," she explained.

Rin's face crunched a bit in sympathy. "Oh."

"So has anything interesting happened?"

"At work or here?"

Kagome let her displeasure show on her face. "Let's not bring work, or worse yet, school, into this."

Rin sighed and set her chin on her hand. "What did he do now?"

She sighed as well, shaking her head. "Which 'he'? Right now, they're both being assholes."

"Let's start with your professor first. Then we'll deal with Inuyasha."

"If Professor Zims would just get that stick out of his ass and realize that not all women are going to be content to be barefoot and pregnant at home, I'd be acing that class. In fact, every other woman would have a better grade."

"He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?"

"You bet that he is. I'll have a scotch on the rocks, thanks," she added to their waitress. "He's a bastard no doubt about it, but he's a tenured misogynistic bastard, and one that can get away with nearly anything short of murder."

"He hasn't tried to hit on you, has he?" Rin asked, a bit horrified.

"No, he hates me too much. I know that I'm probably one of the smartest people in the class, and I know that it burns him that a woman is doing what half the men in there can't. Of course," Kagome added slyly, "I suppose that I could be accused of cheating since I work in a law office and I'm surrounded by lawyers all day."

"You don't need their help, Kagome. You're so smart in that class because you work at it. And I know that you'll make a brilliant lawyer one day."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Rin."

"Now what did Inuyasha do?"

She sighed, all traces of her smile gone. "Professor Zims held me over from class, supposedly to talk to me about my 'slipping' grade, but he piled on some extra work for me 'by not paying attention in class.'" Her fingers made quotation marks in the air. Her hand swooped down to take a sip of her scotch. "So by him holding me over, I was late for work."

"Uh-oh."

"He didn't yell or anything, which I suppose that can be considered a minor miracle. He just *looked* at me with that look that said he was so disappointed." She sighed again. "And it withered me on the spot. Damn, I'm so weak when it comes to Inuyasha."

"I know the feeling. It's pretty hard to be in love with your boss."

"Tell me about it. God, this sounds like the plotline of a really cheesy romance novel. 'Girl is attracted to her half-demon boss. Will their love survive?'"

Rin giggled. "Yeah, it does."

She shrugged. "But it's the truth. Somehow I went from being mildly attracted to him to full-blown in love."

"What first attracted you to him?"

It was Kagome's turn to giggle. "Truthfully? His ears. I can't tell you how many times I've had to stop myself from just reaching up there and petting them." The wide smile softened. "Then once I saw inside the person that he is..." She shrugged. "I fell in love."

"So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"What can I do about it? He's my boss, and I sincerely doubt that he feels the same about me. And even if he did, I can't screw up anything, not with me graduating in less than a month."

"Have you gotten any offers?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "The DA's office called yesterday. It's peanuts compared to what I can make in a firm, but I think that I'm going to go with them."

"So you're leaving?"

"I'll still be around, Rin. But this position with the DA's office is practically my dream job."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Rin. But no crying tonight. It's Friday night, we have no work, I have no classes, and I intend for the both of us to be completely plastered by the time we pour ourselves into a cab for the night."

Rin smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Neither of the women noticed the twin heads of white, one with dog ears on top of his head, staring at the both of them with hungry looks.

Kagome didn't notice the sleek black sedan that was parked across the street when she got to her apartment building, completely soused. The driver of the vehicle watched her climb unsteadily up the steps and unlock the doors. Once she was inside, his hot amber gaze flicked upwards to where he knew her apartment was. He didn't move from the spot until he saw her lights flicker on. It was going to be a long damn month. He just hoped that he didn't wind up making her hate him. He started the car and drove away.

A month later, Kagome was sitting back at the bar, unshed tears welling in her eyes. Her colleagues, both from the DA's office and from Dairei, Hugh, and Crow, had thrown her a farewell/welcome bash. She had to laugh when she saw Miroku, who handled domestic abuse cases, get hit over the head by a female detective, who wore pink eye shadow and a murderous expression. Shippo, a cute baby-faced fox demon, shook his head at the display.

"I wish those two would just get together and end our torment already." Off Kagome's curious look, he explained further. "They have been attracted to each other from the first moment they met, and the betting pool about them has gone on just as long. But they're so stubborn and hard-headed, that at this rate, they'll never see each other as anything more than a friendly adversary." He finished his drink and got off the barstool. "I'm going to go mingle. If you need anything, yell," he finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"I thought that he'd never leave," a gruffer male voice said as the owner of that voice sat down beside her.

Kagome couldn't stop her stomach from fluttering or stop her heartbeat from speeding up. She likewise couldn't stop the bright smile that sprung to her face.

"I honestly don't know where I'm going to find another secretary that kept me in line quite the way you did, Kagome."

She looked directly into the warm gold eyes of Inuyasha Dairei. "Are you mad?"

One of his ears canted a bit, giving him the look of a curious puppy. "This is your dream job, right?"

She nodded.

"No, I'm not mad."

She smiled at him and reached for her untouched drink sitting on the bar. She hoped that the alcohol would give her the courage to ask him if he wanted to go out on a friendly date one day. He grabbed her wrist just as her hand closed around the drink. She could feel the power, the strength he had in just his hand, yet he held her wrist gently, as if he were afraid of breaking it. His eyes heated for a moment and her stomach dropped.

"I want to talk to you later, after this is over. And I want you to be completely sober when I do, okay?"

"O-Okay."

A roguish grin slashed across his face. "Good." His eyes darted around the room for a moment and obviously spotted something. "I have to go for now. Do you want a ride back to your apartment?"

"Sure," she breathed, wondering if she was having a hallucination.

His grip slipped from her wrist to her hand and he brought it up to his lips. "Later, then."

She practically melted on the barstool, then after another breathless moment, she swiftly composed herself. Then she double-checked herself. She wasn't committed to anyone, he wasn't either, both were adults, so what if he happened to be her *former* boss? She turned around and ordered water, missing Miroku and Inuyasha sitting down at a darkened table in the back.

They wound up shutting the bar down. Rin gave her a somewhat tipsy hug as she left, and Sesshomaru gave her a brief nod as he escorted his secretary out the door with a possessive, steadying hand to her back. Kagome's skin pricked as she sensed someone standing close by. Turning her head, she had to look upwards at Inuyasha, his hair out of his constant, restrictive ponytail, tumbling over his shoulders and down his back. She wondered what it would be like to have that glorious mane of hair brushing against her skin as he pounded into her... She blushed. He only offered her a ride home for goodness sake, not an invitation to bed. Although she wouldn't say no to that either.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," she replied as she picked up her purse. The short ride to her apartment building was spent in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. His hand stayed on the gearshift the entire time, and every time there was a dip in the roadway, her bare leg would brush his knuckle, giving the both of them secret thrills. He pulled into an empty spot across the street, ironically the same spot he had parked in a month previous, and got out of the car. For the first time since meeting her, he used his demonic strength and speed to leap over the car and open her door before she could even grab the handle.

He smirked and she smiled as she took his proffered hand. He walked her to the door and waited somewhat impatiently while she unlocked the doors. Once inside, he placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the elevators. He breathed deeply, not only taking in her scent, but gathering his courage to say the things he wanted to say. But her scent was making one thing abundantly clear to him: she was most definitely attracted to him. He smiled a little and let his thumb caress her skin through the silk shirt she wore. That enticing, spicy scent of physical desire became even stronger and he couldn't help the pleased, nearly silent growl that escaped from his throat. Once inside the elevator though, her desire-scent was all that he could smell and his body reacted in kind. His amber-gold eyes darkened and it took every bit of his iron-clad will to not just throw her against the wall and have his way with her.

Finally, finally, the doors to the elevator opened and fresh air wafted by his nose, giving him a semi-reprieve. He led her down to her apartment and waited yet again for her to unlock the door. He noted with some satisfaction that her hand was shaking as she tried to slip the key into the lock. After the second time she missed, he guided her hand with his, getting quite impatient. He practically threw the door open and guided her inside, then shut the door with his foot.

"Um, do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

How could he put it to her that the only thing he wanted was standing right in front of him without making her think that he'd gone crazy? He found himself shaking his head, and then he stepped closer, running a thumb over her cheek. "I meant what I said earlier. I'm never going to find another secretary just like you. In fact," he continued when he saw her open her mouth to reply, "I don't know where I'm going to find one that can even put up with me."

She smiled. "You're not that difficult."

"Yes, I am and you know it. I can be stubborn, ill-tempered, and downright rude. I just hope that I haven't pushed you away too hard."

"Wha-?"

"Remember that Friday about a month ago? The day you were late?"

She nodded slowly, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"That night, Sesshomaru took me out for a drink. We just happened to be sitting in the very back of a bar, back where the shadows hid us from everyone. Imagine our surprise when our secretaries sat down right in front of us."

Her breath caught.

He nearly cursed when her fear began to drown out her desire. He didn't want her to bolt. "That night made me realize a lot of things, Kagome. It made me realize that I was looking at an opportunity that was slipping right through my fingers, except I had barely caught it in time. If I hadn't overheard you, you probably would have quit rather than finishing up the month, and told me to never see you again. And that would have broken me," he finished in a soft voice. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "So please tell me that it's not too late, that you still love me as much as I discovered that I love you."

Her breath went out on a whoosh. "It's not too late," she whispered. "Never too late. I could never stop loving you."

He pulled her flush against his body. "Good," he growled before he swept down for a bruising kiss. She whimpered as he swept his tongue into her mouth, completely dominating the kiss. His hands weren't idle either, rubbing themselves up and down her back, pressing her even closer to his body. Once a need for air became overwhelming, he broke off from her mouth, letting her catch her breath. Pulling in a deep draught of air himself, he could have sworn that his eyes crossed as he caught her scent again. It was enough to have him wanting to pin her against the wall and fucking her until she couldn't walk straight. But he wanted to string this out, to take his time. Hell, he just confessed that he loved her. He wanted to go a bit more slowly.

Kagome had other ideas. Her hands found his tie and yanked it off, and then they set to work on his buttons.

He caught her hands. "Bedroom," he demanded, growling a bit.

"Couch is closer."

"I want to take my time," he replied, a bit amused and fully aroused at how quickly she wanted to go.

He wasn't quite prepared when Kagome moved her body against his. "And I want you to go fast, this time. Next time around we can take our time."

He kissed her again, to give him time to uncross his eyes. He couldn't smell any other lingering claim, meaning that this time was her first time. He didn't want to hurt her. When he pulled back, her breathing was unsteady and her eyes unfocused. "Dammit, I know that you're a virgin Kagome. I'm probably going to wind up hurting you."

"Trust me, Inuyasha. I want you inside me before I die from wanting you." She kissed his chin, about the only place on his face that she could reach. "Please."

It was her breathless plead that did him in. He picked her up and carried her bridal style into the living room and set her down in front of the oversized couch. Then he went to work on the delicate buttons that held her shirt closed. His fingers kept brushing her breasts and she kept moaning out her pleasure every time he brushed one of them.

"Just tear it," she breathed. "I've got a dozen more shirts just like this one."

With a snarl he grabbed both sides of her shirt and tugged. The buttons that he hadn't gotten to flew off of the shirt every which way, and he yanked it down her arms, impatient now to have her naked. She seemed to want the same thing, so as soon as her arms were free, they went behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it slip down her arms as well. She stood before him, half naked and proud and... She was unzipping her skirt. The black material fell from her hips, leaving her only clothed in moonlight and a wisp of lacy fabric that barely covered her.

"Your turn," she whispered huskily.

Buttons flew from his shirt as he merely tore it in half, but he took a little care with his pants. He kicked them off, flinging his shoes with them.

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha certainly had an interesting answer to the boxers or briefs question: he simply didn't wear any. Likewise, he wasn't wearing socks. Her hand reached out of its own accord and her fingers trailed hesitantly down his length. She smiled and did it again when she heard his breath hitch in his chest. She felt his claws against her skin, making her shiver when they passed over her delicate skin, down to her hips, where they slipped underneath the sides of her panties. His fingers twisted sharply and the lace tore easily in his hand. An arrogant smirk bloomed on his face.

"Lie down, Kagome," he purred.

Eyes wide, she did as he told, lying down on the couch, unsure now of what to do. He knelt beside her and set the tips of his claws against the skin of her chest. Ever so gently, he pulled them down over her skin, past the valley of her breasts, over the soft skin of her stomach, down to where the heat was greatest. There, he cupped her lovingly, getting her used to the feeling of someone else touching her there. Her whimper and heated gaze shot heat directly through him. He had to grit his teeth to overcome the instinct just to do as she asked.

Running a clawed finger along her folds, he was rewarded with a moan that turned into a gasp as soon as he hit her clit. "Feel good?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He smirked and rubbed her clit in a circular motion while one finger slipped its way inside her. He nearly came undone not only from her sexy moan, but also the way she felt around his finger. She was so hot and wet and he couldn't wait to finally be inside her. But he wanted to give her at least one orgasm before he took her. His lips molded around her left breast, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh with his teeth. Her hands came up to hold his head into place and one of her fingers brushed his ear.

He couldn't have stopped the ragged growl even if he wanted to. It felt so good to have her touch his ears. A rumbling growl mixed with groans as her nimble fingers came up to pet one of his dog ears. He moved his hand a bit more urgently, unsure of how much longer he could hold on to his control.

He felt her breath catch in her chest as her back arched and his name was dragged out on a ragged moan. He grinned around her breast. She was absolutely beautiful - and she was all his. Letting go of her breast, he took his hand away and settled on top of her, waiting for her to come back to earth.

As her focus gradually came back, she could see his golden eyes burning into hers and she felt his length resting along her thigh. Opening her legs a bit wider to accommodate him, her eyes opened wide as he guided himself to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head, ready for anything. He pushed into her slowly, agonizingly. He was growling his pleasure at how tightly she fit around him, how her muscles gripped him just so, how absolutely *perfect* she was. When he was finally seated inside of her, he wanted to stop for a moment to let her adjust, but her hips rocked against him, sooner than he had expected, and it just snapped his control in half.

He pulled out, and then plunged back in, over and over. He just could not get enough of her body and the pleasure it was giving him. His hand worked down to where they were joined and brushed her clit again. He wanted to send her flying again. His instincts were telling him that it was only right if that if his bitch gave him that much pleasure, he should give it back. Her human nails were clawing at his skin in pleasure and her cries were music to his ears.

All too soon, he felt his climax approaching, but he held off, wanting her to go first again. He rubbed her clit a little harder and thrust a little deeper. He could tell that she was fast approaching her second orgasm, and as soon as he felt the tightening of her muscles around him, he let go, letting his roar of satisfaction mingle with her high, breathy sob.

When he felt like he could breathe again and actually felt some of his strength return, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Kagome, flushed and looking thoroughly satisfied. His smirk appeared again.

"Ready to move this little party to your bedroom?"

Her eyes snapped open to gaze wonderingly into his. "Already?"

"Yep. And this time, bitch, I'm going to make you howl."


End file.
